Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of context-aware applications (e.g., applications that rely on context data collected via sensors deployed in, on, and/or around mobile devices). As such sensors become more common, there may be many mobile devices that are sensing and/or otherwise collecting context data about the same target. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to leveraging the availability of growing number of context-sensing devices to improve context data and implement innovative context-aware applications.